Nicole Clark
Nicole Kay Clark (born November 21, 1989 in Lansing, Michigan) is a former contestant and finalist on Endurance 3: Hawaii. She competed alongside her partner, Demian Martinez, as the Orange Team. About Nicole was born in Lansing, Michigan. She is the first of two children. Endurance In the casting special, Nicole was shown in a swimming pool, telling the producers to "remember the name, remember the face, because nobody can take my place". J.D. thought he noticed that face before, stating she auditioned for Endurance 2, and made it to the final 40, but was cut because of age. Nicole made to the top 40 in the E3 auditions, then onto the show, getting the news from J.D. while in the pool. Nicole was one of the fourteen contestants that made it through the Right to Stay. When thinking about partners, she was open to anybody except for Monroe. In the Partner Selection, she caught the #8 ball, and chose to be in the Orange circle, rather than bump Alex for Bjorn or partner up with another male. Later, after Antonio bumped Kareem out of the blue section, he went over to the Orange circle, only to be bumped again by Demian, making Demian Nicole's partner. On the Lindi-Chris partnership, Nicole was happy that Lindi got the partner she wanted, and believed Bryanah was making a big deal out of getting bumped and having to be partners with Monroe. In Headstrong, Nicole was happy in seeing the six eliminated contestants returning, but was especially happy to see Vanetta back. As a result, when she was eliminated in the game, she was upset, but rejoiced in the fact Tom partnered up with her. In Ring of Fire, Orange was the third team eliminated because of Demian, but their allies on the Purple Team ended up winning. On the Island, when the contestants were asked about who was the weakest team, Nicole, along with the other members of her alliance, said that the Yellow Team was the weakest team. Yellow ultimately received the Samadhi, much to Nicole's delight. However, in Bagging on You, fortunes turned as the Yellow Team despite having a five-foot disadvantage, hit the first target in the mission, and Orange was quickly eliminated. When other teams hit their platforms, she, along with several members of her alliance, begged them to eliminate Yellow, which they refused. After the Yellow Team won the mission, Nicole cried, begging Yellow to not send them up to the Temple of Fate. However, in one interview, she mentioned how she would send Bryanah up in a heartbeat, no matter how much she was crying. Orange was ultimately sent up to the Temple alongside Blue, and Nicole swore revenge on the Yellow Team if they came back, which they did. The next day, the Orange Team received Blue's Commitment piece, and were shocked like everyone else about the surprise Temple Mission. In a stroke of luck, Orange was chosen to go first, and they, along with the alliance, started targeting Yellow, Green, and Brown, until Purple decided to let Yellow go next. Yellow and their allies targeted Orange's alliance, but because of Nicole's friendship with Vanetta, Brown chose Orange to go next, which eliminated the GYB alliance. When it came down to Gray and Orange, Gray eliminated themselves, giving Orange the win. Nicole believed it was because Chris and Lindi didn't want to do the dirty work, but used the opportunity to send the Green Team and the Yellow Team to Temple, saying she didn't like Alex and Bryanah because in her point of view, "they were mean, shallow, manipulative and they lie, and I don't miss that." However, the Yellow Team came back. In Out on a Limb, Green Team's note pointed out how sorry they feel for Demian, saying he shouldn't listen to everything Nicole has to say. In her defense, Nicole said sending Green and Yellow to Temple was a mutual team decision, something Bryanah doesn't agree with because she thought Nicole was vicious and rude. In the mission that followed, which gave the teams power to decide the Superteams, Orange was the third team eliminated because Demian stepped over the line. For the rest of the mission, she cheered on for Chris and Reece, but they let go after a while, giving Yellow the win and the power to decide. Knowing that their alliance was going to be split up, Nicole tried to persuade Bryanah to put Orange on her superteam, but Bryanah disagreed, ultimately putting Orange in a Superteam alongside Brown and Red. In Bamboo Jungle, she worked with her Superteam to get an early lead in the challenge, but slowed down at the obstacles. She was shown trying to get Vanetta to move faster in one of them. They ultimately lost, but were spared from Temple because of her friendship with Lindi. In Pipeline, like all the other teams sans Gray, the Orange Team struggled with the challenge and didn't get a ball into the chute. After the challenge, while talking to Vanetta, she believed that Gray wouldn't steal Purple's pieces because they were close friends. This relationship also put Orange's role in the game into question, so she wanted to work with Brown, along with Yellow. However, Bryanah was cynical because Orange sent Yellow up once before, and was worried that Nicole may go back on her word. On the island, J.D. asked the group about any alliances, which Nicole suggested there was, but claimed she didn't while holding a red face. J.D. then asked if Orange had any problems, which Nicole and Demian denied, but she showed her red face again. However, the next day, Nicole exposed the secret alliance with Brown and Yellow with Chris, because she believed it wasn't right to keep it secret any further. This angered Demian, and they got into an argument over it as a result. When he claimed Nicole didn't have any life experience, she responded with that she's been to every state in the United States, along with Europe. In the challenge that followed, the Orange Team got the early lead, but dropped a few pieces along the way, putting them behind. After the challenge, she once again complained about Demian, and sung across camp. When talking to J.D., Nicole claimed she and Demian didn't have any partner problems, and hugged him. Because of her friendship with Gray, they were spared from the Samadhi. Despite getting a ball into the chute in Balance Ball, Nicole and Demian's problems persisted. She didn't want him to talk to Yellow or Brown again, which Demian shrugged off. A notable scene occurred when Demian and Bryanah were swinging on a hammock, and Nicole called his name, at which Demian compared it to his mother calling him to do some chores. Nicole even went further in that she didn't believe Demian could or wanted to make friends, and is pushing them down a hole. Purple, the winner of Balance Ball, choose not to send Orange to temple. Portrayal and Relationships Nicole was generally depicted as competitive, callous, manipulative, and mean, constantly doing anything to win and complaining if she didn't get her way. Nicole was also infamous for her animosity and vendetta with Demian, blaming him for their failures, with Demian arguing back. She also despised the Yellow Team, constantly wanting them gone. While she was friends with Sarah and Lindi, the relationships were in constant jeopardy due to her attitude and constant disagreements with her partner. She also did not hesitate to send them to temple once she knew neither of them would save her if they were in opposite positions. She did however seem to have a close friendship with Vanetta, despite the fact they were in opposite alliances. Quotes *"One warning to anyone trying to backstab me...it's not going to work." *"When I figured out I was going to Hawaii I was thinking, 'Oh, cool nice beaches and sand and ocean'; now, I'm looking around I’m in the middle of some mountain area and I am thinking, 'Oh wow, this is NOT what I was expected'— it’s like, really really wet!" * "It's so hard, oh my gosh." (during the Right to Stay) * ' '"I was happy that Bryanah ended up with Monroe, because I wanted her to get out, and I wanted Lindi to be with Chris because he and Demian are close, and me and Lindi are close, so that if anything happens, it'll be us four altogether; once Bryanah's gone, everyone will get along better because she creates the drama." * ' '"And one more thing, don't lie to me, because I don't want you to tell me, 'Oh, she hates you now!'." * "Now I'm just thinking hard about what each team has, and who we need, and who we don't need." * "I'm kinda happy that Yellow got the Samadhi; I wanted them to have a disadvantage— as soon as Bryanah's off the island, everything will be so much better." * "The Yellow Team won...and Bryanah definitely doesn't like me...so I have a good feeling I'm going to get sent up to Temple..." (confessional) * "Please don't send me!" * "I don't know how you could do that to me, but whatever— if that's the smartest thing to do, then I'm definitely coming back— but if not, I know someone else is and you guys are in trouble, big trouble because you have no idea how mad I am, and how everyone else is." * "When J.D. said were going to play another Temple Mission Monroe was about to cry, and I said 'don't cry yet.'" * "I'd be freaking out right now, because when I got sent up I was crying, and the people who sent me up were crying— I'm not crying right now; I just sent two teams to the Temple; and I know they are best friends and I'm getting ready to split them up." (confessional) * "Yeah, why do you feel sorry for Demian? Does he have some disease I don't know about, did he hurt himself, I don't know, why do you feel sorry for him?' * "Don't stand up while I'm talking; it's rude." (to Demian) '' *"I've been to every state in the United States; I've traveled to Europe!" *(singing)'' "Demian, Demian, Demian, we were a great team, you're such a great partner, and I'm supposedly mean." *"I was mean to people, and I wish I had just gone out into the rain, and felt it, because this will probably never happen again." Post Endurance Nicole was signed with FORD Models in Miami, New York, and Los Angeles for six years. She has worked with magazines such as YM, Teen Vogue, and WWD, and has appeared in various commercials. She attended Daytona State College. On November 23, 2009, Nicole was arrested in Port Orange, Florida for driving under the influence.Florida Arrests. Nicole Clark - 11/23/89. Retrieved on 31 July 2012. Trivia *It was revealed in the Casting Special that Nicole auditioned for Endurance 2, and made it to the final 40, but was not chosen because of her age. *Her fight with Demian on I'm Pulling for You made the top ten moments from the first four seasons. * Nicole never made Demian forget their loss in Out on a Limb. Gallery Please do not upload personal images of the contestant unless you have received permission. Nicole editorial 3.jpg 1.jpg Ne15.jpg 2.jpg Nicole editorial 2.jpg Nicole editorial.jpg Nicole editorial 4.jpg Nicole editorial 5.jpg 9.jpg Nicole editorial 6.jpg Nicole editorial 7.jpg Nicole editorial 8.jpg Nicole editorial 9.jpg Nicole editorial 10.jpg Nicole editorial 11.jpg Ne13.jpg Ne12.jpg Ne14.jpg Ne16.jpg Ne17.jpg Ne18.jpg Ne19.jpg Ne20.jpg Ne21.jpg 154354.jpg External Links * Nicole Clark at the IMDb * Nicole Clarkon MySpace (private) * Nicole Kay Clark on Facebook (fan-page) * @NicoleKayClark on Twitter *NicoleKayClark on Instagram *nicolekayclark.com References Nicole got a DUI because although she tested under the legal limit, she was not yet 21. Because of this life lesson, Nicole helped name and establish, Ohana Charitable Foundations, Inc., a Non-Profit Organization that helped assist people needing to complete community serivice hours, but needed flexiblity around their work, school, and family schedules. She also saw this as an opportunity to have people help her clean up her community, ocean and beach areas. Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:E3 contestants Category:Orange Team Category:Final Four Category:Final Three Category:Finalists Category:Athletes Category:Writers Category:Models Category:Endurance Runner-Ups Category:Contestants from California